Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta is a canon character who attends Akademi High School. Description "Budo is a popular figure in Akademi High, known for his friendly and approachable attitude, his powerful physique, and his undeniable skill at martial arts. Ever since he became the leader of the Martial Arts Club, he has maintained a 100% winning streak, and is considered to be the strongest student at school. Budo became the leader of the Martial Arts Club after defeating the club's previous leader, who resigned after being beaten by her own pupil. There are rumors that the reason why Budo dedicated himself to martial arts is because he developed powerful romantic feelings for the club's previous leader, and desperately wanted to impress her. Budo always changes the subject when asked about this topic, neither confirming nor denying the rumors. Budo very rarely speaks ill of others, but has been known to express a strong distaste for bullies and delinquents. He is quick to rush to the aid of anyone that is being harassed by other students, making it clear that "If you pick a fight with them, you're picking a fight with me, too!"" Appearance Budo has fluffy grey hair that fans to his right. This hairstyle is the same as Haruto Yuto's, however it is flipped. His eyes are dark grey. He wears the default uniform unless customized by the player, along with a headband with Japanese text on it and a club leader arm band on his left arm while the Martial Arts Club is active. While inside of the Martial Arts Club, he wears a gi. Personality Budo has the Heroic persona. If Ayano tries to take a picture of him without being in the Photography Club, he will cross his arms before giving her a suspicious look. If he witnesses murder, he will chase Ayano and attempt to apprehend her. If he discovers a corpse, he will report it to his teacher, then cower in his classroom. He is described as being gung ho and enthusiastic, and even a bit overzealous, especially about martial arts. He is incapable of turning down a challenge. Martial Arts Club Budo is the president of this club, gaining this position after inheriting it from the previous leader. In order to join, Ayano must speak with him. If he dies, or if there are less than five members of the club left, the club will disband. If any of the members of the club report to him about Ayano's crimes, he will remove her from the club. Bugs * He is not paranoid in low school atmosphere. ** However, if his club is disbanded and the school atmosphere is low, then he will appear paranoid. Trivia * Budo has been training ever since his early childhood. * Shima Shita, Juku Ren, Mina Rai, and Sho Kunin are his apprentices. * It is almost entirely impossible to defeat him with only level 1 strength. * His name basically translates to "Martial Arts Master" in English. * All of Budo's quotes during club activities are quoted from Bruce Lee. Gallery Martial-leader-full.png|Budo's illustration. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Heroic Category:Club Leaders Category:3rd years Category:Students Category:Classroom 3-2